I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends
by EastCoastGirl92
Summary: It's the story of the Marauder's time at Hogwarts, starting with their sortings and going up all the way through their graduation.
1. Sirius' Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

With 5 long tables [1 for the teachers, and 1 for each of the 4 houses], floating candles, 100s of students, and the seemingly ceiling-less ceiling, the Great Hall could be quite intimidating. Especially when you were 11 years old and you had nearly the entire school staring at you as you waited to be sorted into your house which would, as McGongall said, be like your family for the next 7 years.

"Rebecca Barker."" Professors McGongall read off her long list of names. A pale girl with long black hair walked nervously to the stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head. _'Merlin she's going to call me next. I know it!'_ Sirius Black thought to himself as the sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

"Sirius Black!" Professor Mcgongall called out, confirming Sirius' suspicions.

"This shouldn't take long." Sirius heard a boy with messy black hair and glasses mutter to a girl next to him. "Everyone knows all Blacks ends up in Syltherin."

Sirius sent the boy a glare as he passed him, because that's exactly what Sirius was dreading. It was true: All Blacks did end up in Slytherin..well all except his cousin Andromeda. She was a Ravenclaw..But Sirius knew that he was bound to land himself in Slytherin, but he wasn't like the rest of his family. He didn't want to be a Slytherin.

"We're certainly conflicted now, aren't we." Sirius heard a voice whisper in his ear, making him jump. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that he already made it up to the stool and McGongall had put the sorting hat on his head. "Torn between what your family expects of you, and what you want." He heard the hat say.

_'Just get it over with and put me in Slytherin.'_ Sirius thought dully. He knew it was going to happen. It was inevitable. He was just kidding himself thinking otherwise. He didn't want to get his hopes up, just to be let down when the hat called out 'Slytherin'.

"I'm not so sure you're Slytherin material." The hat said to Sirius. "You have quite a bit of courage here..daring..loyal..very brave..quite smart as well..no, I don't think Slytherin's the right place for you."

_'But all my family's in Slytherin.'_ Sirius thought to the hat. _'It's in my blood.'_

"Well you're not like the rest of your family now, are you?" The hat pointed out. "I think you'll do well in.." The hat shouted out the next word "GRYFFINDOR!"

A short period of stunned silence rang out across the hall, followed by feeble applause from the Gryffindor table. Sirius' face must have been priceless, a mix between shock that the hat hadn't put him in Slytherin, Joy that he was a Gryffindor, and fear because he knew his parents were not going to be very happy about this. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down numbly to watch the rest of the sorting, doing his best to avoid looking over at the Slytherin table.

**K that's it for now but it gets better I swear. && the chapters will get longer too..Feedback is much appreciated =]**


	2. Remus' Sorting

_'That hat is mental.'_ James decided, once the sorting resumed after a few seconds of shocked silence. _'Someone must have confounded it or something'_ He thought to himself. That was the only logical explanation. Why else would it have placed a Black into Gryffindor? It was obviously tampered with. James spent quite some time thinking up some more "logical" explanations for why the hat placed Sirius Black in Gryffindor while the sorting went on. He heard McGongall call out "Remus Lupin!" which cause James to look up and see the quiet boy he had sat with on the train. _'He'll probably be in Ravenclaw. He seemed like the type.'_ James thought to himself.

_'Ok Remus, just relax. It's just a sorting. There's nothing to worry about.' _Remus Lupin thought to himself, trying to steady his shaking legs as he walked up to the hat. He was feeling the slightest bit more confident than he was before the sorting started. He knew he shouldn't judge people, but he was sure Sirius Black was going to be a Slytherin just like the rest of his family. But if the hat put Sirius in Gryffindor then maybe there was some hope for Remus as well..

Remus sat on the stool, fidgeting slightly as the hat was placed upon his head. Closing his eyes to try and calm himself down, Remus heard a voice begin to fill his head. _'Ah. Remus Lupin.'_ The hat whispered [was it whispering? It sounded more like it was talking, but Remus didn't recall hearing it talk to any of the other students while they were being sorted..]

_'You're going to place me in Slytherin, aren't you?'_ Remus thought miserably. He planned on trying to stay positive, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be in Slytherin, but he was bound to be. He was a...well you know what he was..he still couldn't even bring himself to think it; he was so afraid someone here would find out and send him home. There was no way he would be placed anywhere but Slytherin. He was a dark creature. It was where he belonged.

_'Now why would you think that?'_ The hat asked a shocked Remus.

_'I'm a...a...'_ Remus swallowed, not wanting to think the last word for fear of the hat shouting it out to the whole hall.

_'A werewolf.'_ The hat finished the sentence easily. Remus winced, but he noticed that the hat didn't seem disguised. _'Of course it doesn't. It's a hat! Hats don't judge people.'_ He thought to himself, forgetting that the hat could hear everything he was thinking.

_'No. I just sort them.'_ The hat informed Remus. _'And just because you are a werewolf-'_ Again, Remus winced. _'Does not necessarily mean that you are best suited for Slytherin.'_ The hat informed him.

_'It doesn't?'_ Remus asked incredulously.

_'No.'_ The hat answered simply. _'Now let's see. You have an excellent mind. Quite loyal as well. A want to prove yourself..you would do well in Slytherin..' _The hat said thoughtfully, making Remus' body tense up. He didn't want to be a Slytherin. He'd be happy in any house but there. _'But-'_ The hat added _'I think you would do much better in-' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he hopped off the stool. He gave the hat back to McGongall and had to restrain himself from running over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Sirius wearing the biggest smile he'd had since Dumbledore told him he would be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

**Short, but sweet. lol reviews please? xoxo**


End file.
